Dobra w łóżku
by Druekee
Summary: Francis runs into a horny Feliks in a bar. Francis doesn't have any desire to turn down a honey in need. France/Poland. Only human names used. Explicit sex.


"Wow, you are good at this, you are good at the sucking, good like a... uh, like a motherfucker you are good," Feliks moaned out, his voice wavering and hitching as Francis almost snorted into his pubic hair from the sheer stupidity and weirdness of the situation.

Twenty minutes ago, Francis ran into Feliks at a quaint little bar. Despite what many people would probably presume, Feliks was wearing truly masculine clothes (aka not cross dressing) and Francis still hit on the motherfucker. Maybe because the suit looked almost awkward on his form, yet still attractive in its own weird way.

Feliks had a half-empty glass of some highly gay, colorful fruity drink sitting in front of him and not distracting him nearly enough. The Pole's eyes drifting across the bar, he happily smiled when recognizing the suave Frenchman waltzing on by. Pushing the drink out of the way and standing up, Feliks rushed across the bar and pressed his hands against the front of Francis' jacket, gazing up at his eyes excitedly.

"Hey Fraaaancis," Feliks said, grinning in a flirty manner. Francis' eyes widened, not having noticed the pretty Pole beforehand. In the most alluring way, he gently grabbed one of Feliks' hands and kissed his knuckles and palm.

"Hello, Feliks," Francis responded, dropping Feliks' hand and smiling at the shorter man. Suddenly groaning and shifting his legs, Feliks glanced at Francis in an unexpectedly lusty way.

"Ugh, stop it. I was already horny you aren't helping anything," Feliks groaned out, licking his lips and walking closer. Francis blanched, his eyes widening at the odd statement and at that moment he almost regretted walking into the oddly cozy bar that night. Truly though, the bar was becoming less and less cozy by the second and more and more awkward and weird.

"Uh, excuse me?" Francis responded, his lips quirking up in a confused, but intrigued, grin. Feliks felt his cheeks heat slightly as he answered, flipping his hair to the left.

"I, uh, came here thinking that I was gonna find some hot slabs of meat to y'know. Fuck me. But, I didn't find anybody and I've been here for like, almost an hour. Toris said he'd be moral support for me but that fucker Natalia had to steal him tonight last minute. So yeah. Now I'm alone, horny, and tipsy. And have run into a sexy fuckin' Frenchie that isn't helping me get any less horny, or tipsy for that matter," Feliks said, his expression quickly changing from sheepish to pissed in a matter of seconds. Like he was blaming Francis for being there when he was in a general state of horniness. Okay then.

Gripping his head, Francis sighed before curiously gazing over the form of the blond man in front of him. Well, to be honest, he wasn't particularly horny but. Damn, he just couldn't turn down a honey in need! Especially when said honey was very willing and hitting on him. Feeling himself become aroused, Francis leaned forward and lightly began kissing Feliks. Slightly groaning against his lips, Feliks pressed himself forward and desperately began kissing back, even opening his mouth and licking the other man's lips hurriedly. Yes, Feliks was really, really hot and bothered. And it was starting to turn Francis on.

Parting from Feliks slowly, Francis licked his lips and stared lustily at the pink lipped man in front of him. The same pink lipped man who was staring up at him in a mixture of confusion, arousal, and utter need. Yes, Francis was very, VERY turned on.

"Uh, a bedroom? The bathroom? My place? I want to fuck you, uh non, je te veux, ma petite cerise," Francis said, adding some of his romance language at the end to make it sound more romantic. It really wasn't a romantic situation though. Actually, it was more like one of those situations where Francis would probably blame the alcohol he had yet to actually consume. Feliks responded pretty eagerly.

"My condo is two blocks away, we're going there NOW."

Which is where Francis found himself currently, on his knees in front of a chair with Feliks sitting pretty on it, stuttering out half-assed English with his fingers clenched against the chair arms and sweat dripping steadily down his chest.

"Wow, you are good at this, you are good at the sucking, good like a... uh, like a motherfucker you are good," Feliks moaned out, his voice wavering and hitching as Francis almost snorted into his pubic hair from the sheer stupidity and weirdness of the situation. He went into that fucking bar just to get a nice drink and maybe hit on a couple pretty people. He wasn't expecting his night to be spent sucking off Poland. To be honest though, he didn't really mind. It was just weird as hell.

"Ah, stop, stop! I'm going to be doing the cumming. You need to, uh, stop that, like, massive boner of yours from exploding. Here, I'll stretch my asshole for you." Francis had never heard a sentence as crude as "I'LL STRETCH MY ASSHOLE FOR YOU" in bed before. He was vaguely uncomfortable at how brutally straightforward and unsexy it was, but whatever. Sex was sex.

The word "unsexy" was quickly retracted the second he watched Feliks get on his back on the ground and luxuriously finger his ass. His wanton moans and toe curling were only the beginning. Francis was compelled by the power of God to pull out his dick and stroke himself to that holy image. He didn't have to wait long until he got a rushed hand gesture from Feliks, signifying that his ass was ready. Kneeling down in front of Feliks, Francis pulled out a convenient travel-sized container of lube and poured it all over his cock and Felik's ass for good measure before lining himself up and gently thrusting in. The feeling was delightful, pretty tight for such a promiscuous young man, and the desperate, loud cries and slurred Polish that followed were just icing on the cake.

Maybe it was because he'd been so horny all night, but it took a while for Feliks to cum. But he eventually came from their changed positions, as he was never really one for missionary. Fucked hard and quickly doggy style on the hardwood floor of his own home, Feliks came hard and wetly. Luckily for them both, Francis was able to pull himself out and cum quickly onto the shaking buttocks of Feliks.

Crawling up, Feliks gently kissed the corner of Francis' lips and smiled.

"You can crash on the couch if you want," Feliks said warmly before getting up and walking, completely nude, in the direction of some hallway. Wiping his wet hands off onto his thighs, Francis stood up and laid smack on the couch, half naked, and thought about life. You know, getting deep at 1 AM.

Damn though. That was a weird night.


End file.
